Shane
|friends = |marriage = Có |favorite gift = }} Shane là một dân làng thường xuất hiện với một tâm trạng không vui và cáu kỉnh, thậm chí còn mang bệnh trầm cảm. Tuy nhiên, thái độ của anh dần thay đổi khi người chơi thân thiện và gần gũi với mình hơn. Hầu như ngày nào anh cũng làm việc ở siêu thị Joja từ 9h sáng đến 5h chiều, và vào quán rượu tận hưởng buổi tối của mình sau khi tan ca. Anh không làm việc ở siêu thị vào cuối tuần hoặc những hôm mưa, mà thường xuyên lui tới quanh trang trại. Trong thẻ Mối quan hệ, trang phục của anh sẽ thay đổi thành áo đồng phục của tập đoàn Joja khi anh đang làm việc tại siêu thị. Vào ngày 16 tháng 4 năm 2016, ConcernedApe đã thông báo Shane, cùng với Emily, đã thắng bầu chọn cho nhân vật người chơi có thể cưới tiếp theo. Daily Routine Spring Monday-Sunday (Every day of the week) Summer Fall Winter Family Gifts |like = (Blackberry) (Salmonberry) ,baked fish,pizza |dislike = |hate = |neutral = }} Love "Oh wow name! How'd you know this is my favorite?" Beer, Hot Pepper, Pepper Poppers, Pizza 'Like' "This is great! Thanks!" Amethyst, Apple, Aquamarine, Blackberry, Blueberry, Cheese, Chocolate Cake, Cloth, Coconut, Coffee, Cookies, Corn, Cranberry, Cranberry Sauce, Crocus, Diamond, Earth Crystal, Eggs (All), Eggplant, Emerald, Fried Calamari, Grape, Green Bean, Jade, Jelly (Blackberry, Blueberry, Hot Pepper), Mayonnaise (All), Omelet, Pale Ale, Parsnip, Potato, Salmonberry, Sashimi, Spaghetti, Spice Berry, Sunflower, Strawberry, Sweet Pea, Tomato, Topaz, Trout Soup, Tulip, Wild Honey, Wine (Blackberry, Cranberry, Hot Pepper, Salmonberry, Strawberry) Neutral: Oh, you got me something? Thanks! Bread, Clam, Coral, Fried Egg, Hops, Milk (All), 'Dislike' "I don't really like this." Cockle, Copper Bar, Daffodil, Fiber, Gold Bar, Hardwood, Herring, Holly, Mussel, Oysters, Snow Yam, Stone, Wild Plum, Wild Horseradish, Malachite, Bullhead, Iorn Bar Hate "Why would you give me your TRASH?" Bat Wing, Joja Cola, Pickled (Parsnip), Poppy, Quartz, Trash Events (Minor Spoilers) Two Hearts After gaining two hearts, you can trigger a cutscene with Shane by going to Marnie's Ranch after 8:00 PM. Shane is on a dock with you and offers you a beer. He goes on to talk about how he feels like a failure, that he's stuck in a pit and isn't strong enough to get out. He comments bemusedly on how quickly you drink but warns you not to make a habit of it. He then says goodnight and the cutscene ends. Cutscene video: '''https://youtu.be/0AiL6WYyq4A Three Hearts: starts sending you recipes that he thinks you'll enjoy. To get half a heart, bring him a recipe he gave you. '''Four Hearts if you visit his house at 9:00 AM or later you will enter a cut scene of Shane down on the floor out cold (drunk) Marnie will walk in disappointed after you walk in she will ask you if you can do something, you will go up to him and pour your water can over him. He'll wake up startled and when was Jas walks in Marnie will ask him about his future, he will say he hopes he won't live long enough for that and Jas runs out crying. Five Hearts At some point he will send you a letter in the mail, saying he felt like writing you something but he has no clue what to say to you. To make up for that, he sends you a pizza along with the letter, saying how he stole it from the backroom of his job for you and to keep it a secret. Six Hearts This event triggers at 6 hearts and if you go to Pelican Town in the morning after 09:00 AM or later. You will encounter Shane, Clint and Emily in Town. Shane is holding a video camera and trying to record a scene with Clint and Emily. Clint can't remember his line and Shane stops recording. He will then notice you and ask you to walk behind Clint and Emily to add authenticity. He does this scene to take part in Joja advertisement competition for winning 10,000g. You agree and take position. Shane starts the scene. Everyone is doing their part perfectly. The scene for the competition ends with Clint drinking "Joja Bluu". Shane is happy that everything went smoothly but unfortunately Clint will turn blue. After the 1.1 update it has changed. It triggered in the forest during the afternoon on a rainy day. He is collapsed on the edge of the cliff near the sewer surrounded by 6-packs of beer. Barely concious he talks about how his life is repetitive and how he tries to run from his self-hatred. How he feels the only way to take control of his life is suicide, but he can't make himself do it. Shane then asks what reason he even has to live ("There's so much to live for" "Jas, you're like a father to her" "It's a sin" and "It's your choice, but I'm here for you"). Shane then asks you to take him to the hospital. When you cut back in, the Doctor says Shane will be physically alright after treatment, but he's concerned about Shane's mental health and is recommending a counselor in Zuzu city. The next day he's waiting outside of your house for you. He is thankful but embarrassed and you can reply ("Glad I was there to help" "You were pretty messed up" "I'm just glad you're here") He doesn't remember much, but has decided to see the therapist. Cutscene video: '''https://youtu.be/MfwQHXeG1G0 '''Seven Hearts Triggers when you enter Marnie's Ranch after 9am. Marnie says Shane looks happier than he has in a long time and asks if there was a discount beer sale. Shane reply with no, he's been drinking Sparkling Water instead and also you can depend on your friends, which he has, and that's okay. He then gives Jas a present of bunny-jewel slippers. She mentions they're expensive and asks how he afforded them. He replys that he's cut back on an expensive habit. Eight heats Triggers when you enter Marnie's Ranch after 9am. Jas is waiting for you to tell you Shane wants to show you something, then leads you through the door that is always locked. Shane interacts with the only non-blue chicken for a bit until you walk in (something about the best eggs, and Joja's eggs suck). When you enter he shows you has blue chickens and talks about how he's been breeding them so that he contributes to the world and has been teaching Jas how to take care of them. Ten hearts ' He meets you in the morning and asks you to "The Tunnelers" game with him. If you meet him at the bus stop at five o'clock the bus will be miraculously fixed, even if you haven't done the bundles. At the tunneler's game, he gives you a beer and asks how you like the game ("It's noisey, I prefer Pelican Town" or "I like it, it's too quiet in the country"). When the Tunneler's score he gives you a peck on the cheek and promptly blames it on the beer. Not putting up with that, you kiss him right back, this time on the lips. Afterwards he says it was a good game... "oh, and we won too." '''Marriage ' Dialogue First Meeting "I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" Birthday Gifting "It's my birthday and you give me this?" Regular "No, I don't have time to chat with you." "Why are you bothering me? I want to be alone." "I hardly know you. Why are you talking to me?" "Hm. It's time. Should I warm up a pizza in the microwave now or wait until later?" "What do you want from me? Money? I'd give you a pot of gold to leave me alone!" "I'm surprised you're still trying to make friends with me. Haven't I been rude enough to you yet?" "You again? How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" "Hey. Sorry if I came off as rude when we first met. It takes me a while to warm up to strangers." "Life isn't so bad...at least I have frozen pizza and eggs." "I think I might be gaining weight..." "I guess I've grown attached to Marnie and Jas. We're a ragtag bunch but it kind of feels like a weird family...I never really had much of a family as a kid." Festivals '''Egg Festival *"Our hens have been working overtime to prepare for this festival. They deserve the best tonight...bowls of sweet yellow corn!" Luau Festival *"Wow...you don't get hot pepper chutney like this in the big city..." Dance of the Moonlight Jellies *"The jellies were here a year ago, and they'll be back a year again from now, nature is amazing." Festival of Ice * "I've met some people who believe in spirits, and magic... but me? I've never seen anything that couldn't be explained by science." After Marriage Gallery Wedding.jpg|Shane's Wedding The kiss.JPG|The Kiss References